Memories of Pain
by Feline-sisters21
Summary: OneShot. Ed screwed up. He left the one he loved. Not only that he was going to have a baby. Now he has to deal with the pain. OC's OOCness. AU rated for safety Xover Yu yu, GundamWing, FFVII


Edward Elric paced back and forth waiting to hear some news. He didn't want to get found. He was in a place he would call peaceful. When he heard some people talking about it he came running to central. A well known Female Alchemist was attacked. The Fullmetal Phoenix was attacked and in the hospital. He wanted to murder Scar now.

_Looking back at me I see_

_That I never really got it right_

_I never stopped to think of you_

_I'm always wrapped up in_

_Things I cannot win_

_You are the antidote that gets me by_

_Something strong_

_Like a drug that gets me high_

He knew who they all were talking about. His girl was hurt but that was not the worst. She was pregnant with his child. His was pissed off he didn't mean for her to get hurt. This is not what he had in mind. He did miss her now he felt bad. He knew he was guilty for not being there for her.

General Tenko was coming down the hall. He was trying to get to Stacie. That was her true name not Fullmetal Phoenix. She was about to die. Because she would give the child the chance to live but not herself. She would die on the table.

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold to you_

He was in tears waiting for Tenko to kill him. He is beating on the floor making a nice whole in the floor. Roy is so scared that he turns his head.

"I'm so stupid I never should have left. In my heart I knew that I would regret it when I left. Now I should have turned and come back I would have saved her. I would have been there if I would have been there. I would have…" he said trying to finish his sentence.

_And I'm sorry about all the lies_

_Maybe in a different light_

_You could see me stand on my own again_

_Cause now I can see_

_You were the antidote that got me by_

_Something strong like a drug that got me high_

_I never meant to be so cold_

Tenko looked at him and saw pure regret and pain. He looked like he would kill himself if only it would help. She new that pain for she had seen it once in Roy's eyes. Also in many others when she was in other life's. She could hurt him with that look it would destroy her. He knew he was wrong.

"Ed she will be okay before you pushed past me I was in there helping her. She will survive the operation. She just will need to rest afterwards. Don't beat yourself up please that won't make her better." Said Tenko. Just then Alphonse walked up and saw his brother on his knees.

"Big brother is she…is she dead?" He asked but the look was answering his question no.

_I never really wanted you to see_

_The screwed up side of me that I keep_

_Locked inside of me so deep_

_It always seems to get to me_

_I never really wanted you to go_

_So many things you should have known_

_I guess for me there's just no hope_

_I never meant to be so cold_

"No but she is almost there. I was to far away I couldn't protect her because of it. Scar should have come after me. Not her she didn't deserve this." He said and would have run had he not looked in there to see her with her eyes closed.

"She's in a coma. And needs to rest. If they remove the child it will die. Her body can't have an IV because of the damage. She needs to be healed first. So they will have to make it a premature birth. It will be okay though because it is only a month early." Said Roy knowing the unasked question. Tenko threw Roy against the wall. HE had made Ed more upset. He ran to the bathroom and blocked the entrance.

"General Skye Star Strife that was uncalled for. He only answered Ed's unasked question. He knew that Ed was going to ask it." Said a mysterious voice. Tenko sighed angrily.

"DUO MAXWELL! I'm going to kill you. Baka God of Death." Yelled Tenko. She went and grabbed his "leash" (the braid).

Ed only thought for a brief moment how can you kill a god. Then went back to his brooding and self pity. He was to upset to notice that the wall was destroyed. Tenko had blown it up. Al came in and so did the rest. He was in the corner with his knees were pulled to his chest. He was remembering the times he had promised to be with her.

"I promised that she could count on me to be there when she needed me to be there. I said I would never leave her alone and disappear from her life and I did. What kind of guy does that." He said out loud. Duo went to answer but Tenko stopped him. She was trying to think of how she would explain Duo to Roy.

"Duo shut up. Ed she will understand. Trust me she will I know she has been in worse situations. Another thing I know because I am her sister. Maybe not by blood but I have been a sister to her for quit a while and she knows that I will leave her alone but if something happens because I am not there I will. Do something to make it up. She knows that you also want Al to get his body back. But her problem was that you were leaving when she needed you there. She was pregnant. The child is yours and you were leaving. There was no guarantee you would send for her or remain with her. That is what scared her the most." Said Tenko in a caring voice to the depressed Fullmetal Alchemist.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window_

Ed ran to the room in which his girl was located to be stopped by the Fuhrer. He looked at Edward and noticed the guilt written on his face. Knowing the Fuhrer was not too happy with him right now.

"Fullmetal you are forbidden until further notice to go near her. She can't handle you being around right now. We will inform her of you coming here. Also that you were worried but you can't come near her for the both of you. She can't handle seeing you. You can't handle seeing her in this condition. She is still in the coma. She is coming out of critical condition right now." He said to Ed. Ed nodded and went to the gift shop in the hospital. Bought some roses and a card. The card had his apology on it.

_There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever_

The card was simple. It had the word sorry on it. But he wrote something on it.

"Stacie I am so sorry for failing you. You mean so much to me and I was not there to protect you. Now I almost lost you to my enemy. You deserve better. I will understand if you don't want to be near me after this. Just inform Tenko I will give her the information on where I be will staying or give it to Al he knows.

Sincerely,

Edward Elric"

He had Roy take it to the room. Ed left after that. He stopped by the nursery to see his baby boy. He cried. Knowing the child might not get to know its father. His only thought was it might be for the best. He ran out after that.

Ed was in a room in a near by hotel. He didn't plan on staying long just till I was okay then leaving. That is what he thought. Tenko stopped by with extra orders from the Fuhrer.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

"Ed he doesn't want you to leave. HE said you are ordered to stay. King Bradley said you had to stay. So you are moved to your old dorm." Said Tenko. He nodded. Grabbed his stuff told the men were the house he was living in was. Then he went in and noticed the crib. He put his hand on it. His son would be here in a month or more. But where would Stacie sleep.

Riza came in and saw Ed knowing how he felt walked up. She sat on the bed Ed knew she was there just didn't look. He wanted to lie down and cry. He also wished that he could find and kill Scar.

_But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(it's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

"What do you want Hawkeye?" said Ed not turning. He was in no mood to talk for long.

"She is awake and read the note. She has been asking for you. But then again that is the only thing she can say right now. But she wrote down that she wishes to see you." Said Hawkeye.

"And I can't because the Fuhrer said no otherwise I would go running to her. I would love to go to her side and be with her. She needs me I would give anything for her even my life." He said knowing something was wrong she should be asleep.

_There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby baby_

"But why would you care when you aren't even Hawkeye. She was there when the Fuhrer said that. I will kill you Envy now leave me alone. I'm not in the mood for your games. You lead Scar to her didn't you? You told him to get to me he should go after her. He listened because he observed me and her. You almost got her killed." He said and Envy smiled at him. Ed attacked straight on he would kill the sin for this. Hawkeye and Roy were walking up to tell him when they noticed what he was doing. Attacking this sin.

"Ed stop Edward it wasn't its fault. Envy didn't do it. In fact it told us what happened." Ed didn't listen he kept attacking. He knew in his heart even it told them it could have been part of the plan.

_If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back_

Tenko came running when she heard Roy because she knew there would be no getting through to him. Envy probably touched a sore spot. It probably brought up Fullmetal Phoenix and that would be the last of half way rational Ed. She came running but she even knew what Ed was thinking. Because she felt the same way that it was t easy of a way out.

_There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper_

"Ed please I agree it seems too much like a coincidence to be good. But killing Envy won't solve the problem now please stop. Stacie is awake and is asking but Fuhrer said no he won't let you come. Please stop. She is looking out the window." Ed stopped and looked up and saw her. She was up and looking at him. Crying knowing it was for her." He realized then that she was sad she held up the card and mouthed thank you. Also the word it is okay. He smiled and walked away. The Fuhrer had watched and saw Ed truly smile then is when he realized that Ed had a hug e weight lifted off his shoulders.

Roy watched Ed walk off with a smile then there was a bang. They all ran to the noise and saw Scar standing about to attack and Ed on the offensive. Scar attacked and Ed dodged like it was too easy.

_There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever_

"You are much fast Edward you have gain some speed but it won't save you." Scar said angrily. Knowing it might.

"It just might because now you can't use your powers on me and the objects will have to hit me first." He said but not happily he knew his energy would run out. He was so worried that he would run out that he didn't notice Tenko jump in and help in fighting Scar. When it was done Scar was on the ground hurt. But then Tenko did one step better she called on her power. She called the darkness flame in to existence. It rose to her in the form of a Dragon.

_But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

"What is it my child? What do you wish?" asked the dragon in a deep male voice. Tenko had changed. She had long flowing purple hair. Gold eyes and purple fox ears on her head. Her outfit was a black pair of pants and a long black jacket that was buttoned in only one place.

"I ask you to help us punish this fiend for hurting your child of the Phoenix. Also for killing the innocence that he is punishing for there predecessors crimes. You may take as much energy of mine that you need to complete this task. I will help heal her but please help me with this part." She said kneeling to the giant black flaming Dragon.

_But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(it's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

"As you wish. The phoenix is healing her only slowly because her body is extremely damaged. The phoenix is what saved her and the child. It took a great deal of the damage. That would have killed her." Said the dragon before punishing Scar with the pain that was inflicted upon all he killed. He was incinerated and destroyed.

_There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, baby, baby_

Ed had watched the whole thing. Moments later the Fuhrer walked up in awe because he had witnessed it and couldn't believe his eyes. It was amazing. This giant dragon was not in alchemy it was summoned from another place. This was truly a site.

"Dark flame Alchemist how did you do that?" Said the Fuhrer. Curious as to how that had happened. In the first place.

"Well let's say this it could only happen by a select few. I happen to the priestess of this dark flame. It will do as I or Stacie asks as long as we give something in return. I can be energy or another source. As long as it is something that the flame can use. I am of the Dragon. Stacie is of the Phoenix." Said Tenko and walked to the Hospital.

_When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now_

Ed watched her walk away. Roy walking with her to make sure she is okay. Hawkeye following like a puppy. Ed was left alone with the Fuhrer. Not for long because he left to go to the dorm.

"Fuhrer were will she sleep because I will be in my dorm. When she comes I won't be able to see her or be near her." Said Ed knowing the Fuhrer had thought of that. He looked at him.

_If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
Al coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now_

"She will be bunking with Hawkeye or if I deem it okay she will be with you. But first you must get over your depression. I know you are depressed but she needs you to be strong because she is alive because she knows you love her. She heard you beating yourself up. Then when she read the card she knew you meant what you said." The Fuhrer noticed Ed nodded and leave.

A month went past and Ed was over his depression and in a better mood. Stacie had come back and they were together all the time. But most of all they were with the baby. He had blonde hair and the eyes were a beautiful turquoise color. Winry had come by and seen the baby. Ed's teacher had come by and saw the child. Ed couldn't be happier. Al got his body back.

_(it's all coming back to me now)  
And when you kiss me like this  
(it's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that  
(it's all coming back to me now)  
If you do it like this  
(it's all coming back to me now)  
And if we..._

"It's back to a normal life. Exactly what I wanted. To find out what it was like to be normal again. The feeling the way it works. It's all coming back and I couldn't be happier. Hey quit pulling my hair!" He said happily to his son.


End file.
